At the end
by SMRU
Summary: Al fin ha terminado todo. Al fin se da mi lucha por concluída. Ahora.. ha termindo todo... porque tú ya no estás aquí. TEAM 7 TRIBUTE! One-shot SPOILERS


**Hola! Bueno, pues aquí estoy de vuelta, con otro de mis one-shot. Aviso que este es un poco diferente al resto, y mi mejor amiga casi me mata cuando lo leyó u.u Bueno, mejor no se lo recuerdo... **

**Tributo al Team 7! (creo, o al menos lo hice con esa intención). Vamos a por los datos: **

**Autor:** SMRU

**Título:** At the end. (El título original era _"At the... end?"_ pero creo que es mejor así, ya que es muy finaloso)

**Género:** Angustia/Drama (**AVISO**: necesitarás pañuelos)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**  
N/A:** Esto es completamente ficción. Si la serie acaba así, vamos, me suicido hasta yo.

**Avisos:** Creo que hay una leve insinuación de SasuSaku, pero tan leve que ni la noté al escribirla (Inner: ya). Y, ojo, SPOILERS ( el que avisa no es tradidor).

**Que disfrutéis!  
**

* * *

**At the end**

-

-

-

-

-

-

Me miro las manos, cubiertas de sangre. Y sonrío, mientras la lluvia moja mi cara.

Por fin.

Por fin ha terminado todo.

Por fin voy a poder volver a empezar.

Siento un peso desparecer en mi mente, y otro tanto en mi alma. Siento que por fin puedo llorar de alegría.

Alzó los ojos, sin creer que todo haya terminado. Pero ahí está la prueba.

El cuerpo sin vida de Madara. Desangrándose, dejando escapar la fuente de vida que ya no posee, porque yo he acabado con ella. Recuerdo el cuerpo de Itachi, que en su momento también estuvo así a mi lado. Roto, inerte, pálido, _muerto_. Pero no me sentí ni la mitad de bien que ahora. Porque, pese a todo lo que me haya dicho, él, mi hermano, siempre fue más Uchiha de lo que Madara lo haya sido jamás. Mucho más valiente, mucho más. Madara fue quien me contó la verdad… sobre él. Todo lo suyo se lo calló.

Me levanto, sin preocuparme de mis heridas. Me duele todo, pero no puedo sentir más que la alegría y las ganas de llorar. Mi abdomen sangra a borbotones, y tendré la mayoría de los huesos del cuerpo rotos. Pero no importa, ya me curará Sakura.

Claro, si sigue viva.

Sacudo la cabeza con fuerza, bajo la lluvia torrencial que se ha empeñado en inundar la villa de Amegakure. Hemos venido aquí, recorriendo todo el camino, para terminar con esto. Y siempre hemos sabido que nos jugábamos la vida.

Pero sé de sobra que ella sigue viva. He escuchado su grito de triunfo cuando ha derrotado a Konan, y Madara no ha tardado en confirmármelo, minutos antes de que yo le diera el golpe de gracia, el que me convertía en el último Uchiha.

Y ha corrido a ayudar a Naruto. Porque él se enfrenta al líder de Akatsuki. A un tipo que se llama a sí mismo "Dios". Ésa no era mi pelea. Era una lucha entre fuerzas sobrenaturales, entre verdaderos monstruos. Más de lo que yo lo haya podido ser jamás.

Ellos, que me aceptaron con una sonrisa cuando pedí su ayuda. El equipo que siempre estuvo a mi lado. La familia que nunca me ha abandonado.

Kakashi ya debe de haber terminado su lucha contra sí mismo y su pasado. Si él no hubiera comenzado a luchar con Madara y le hubiera herido de gravedad, yo nunca hubiera podido vencerle cuando tomé su relevo. Porque él ya no pudo seguir luchando cuando Madara se quitó la máscara y mostró el rostro que había debajo. Un rostro perdido, deformado e irreconocible. Al menos para mí, que nunca había llegado a conocer a Obito.

Pero Kakashi se derrumbó. Se rindió a sus fantasmas. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no era él. Que tan sólo era un cuerpo, uno de tantos que había utilizado Madara para alargar su existencia en este mundo. Era un caparazón con un alma que no era la suya.

Su lucha había terminado.

Oh, y la de Naruto también. Hace un rato hubo un resplandor, y de repente dejaron de escucharse los ruidos del fragor de la batalla.

Él hubiera gritado en caso de haber ganado, pero lo mismo está demasiado malherido como para abrir los ojos siquiera. Entonces tengo que darme prisa en llegar para poder pavonearme de que yo aún puedo sostenerme en pie. Je. Ya no recordaba el sabor de la superioridad. Aunque ahora, seguramente, él sea mucho más fuerte que yo. Pero jamás lo reconoceré con palabras, así que acaba dando lo mismo.

Hoy, todo lo que quedaba de las filas de Akatsuki ha caído, a manos de ninjas de distintos países y aldeas. Konoha ha encabezado el ataque, con sus maravillosos shinobis, esos amigos que creía desparecidos. No lo han hecho todo ellos, claro. A regañadientes, pero Karin y Juugo también han ayudado. Suigetsu dijo que se cargaría a quien fuera con tal de que le dejaran a Kisame.

Llego al campo de batalla. De la batalla más espectacular que haya contemplado la historia.

Hay un gran agujero en el suelo, y, a un lado, está el cadáver de Pein, el temido líder de Akatsuki, la mayor organización criminal que se haya conocido nunca. Su bandana yace a un lado de su cuerpo, y Sakura ha tenido la bondad de traer el cuerpo de Konan junto con el de su amado, para que pudieran descansar en paz.

Ay, Sakura. Eres buena hasta con los malos.

Es lo primero que quiero decir cuando llegue a vuestro lado, ahí, al otro lado del agujero. Y luego miraré a Naruto desde arriba y le diré ¿qué? ¿duele, gatito miedica?

Y nos reiremos los tres juntos de nuevo.

Me voy acercando, con una sonrisa que no se borra de mi rostro, pese a que la lluvia lo lleva intentando ya un buen rato.

-Naruto… he… vencido a Madara.

Oh, estoy peor de lo que pensaba. Me duele hasta hablar, cosa de la que no me había dado cuenta antes. Claro, porque no he hablado hasta ahora. Nunca he hablado mucho, la verdad. Tengo la vista nublada, y no por la lluvia, sino por el uso excesivo del sharingan que me entregó mi hermano.

Y una gota cae sobre el rostro de Sakura, que me mira, y por fin soy capaz de ver más allá de mi alegría y toparme de frente con la tristeza.

Naruto… Está tumbado, en el suelo. Con la cabeza en las rodillas de ella. Y ella llora, como nunca antes le había visto llorar. Pese a que está herida sujeta el rostro de él con ambas manos, temblando.

Me mira. Y veo en sus ojos la imagen temida: Naruto, pálido, con una sonrisa.

Al fin ha terminado todo.

Y Naruto está _muerto_.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Con seguridad puedo decir que nada volverá a ser igual que antes. Me basta con ver los rostros apiñados alrededor de la lápida para jurarlo. Me basta con ver caer las lágrima sobre la hierba, los rostros tristes y cansados de la vida que han elegido, tan próxima a la muere.

Y nunca lo había visto tan claro como ahora.

Todos, sin excepción, lloran.

Rock Lee. Hyuuga Neji. Tenten. Maito Gai. Inuzuka Kiba. Aburame Shino. Hyuuga Hinata. Yuuhi Kurenai. Nara Shikamaru. Akimichi Chouji. Yamanaka Ino. Sai. Yamato. Shizune Iruka. Konohamaru. Tsunade.

Y toda Konoha llora con ellos.

Ha venido gente de todas partes a darte el último adiós, Naruto. Han venido todos en los que dejaste algo de tu alegría. Han venido a recordarte con una sonrisa, de la misma forma en la que la vida te abandonó.

Kakashi también llora, aunque intenta disimularlo mirando fijamente el rostro del Cuarto Hokage. Te has ido antes de que pudiera decirte que era tu padre.

También he oído que Hyuuga Hinata trató de suicidarse cuando le dieron la noticia de que habías muerto. Ahora parece que se ve capaz de continuar, sólo porque sabe que tú no hubieras querido lo contrario. Idiota, te has marchado antes de que pudiera decirte que te amaba.

Miro una vez más a Sakura, tal vez buscando el brillo que han perdido sus ojos. Mi brazo rodea su cintura, pero sé que nada de lo que yo haga podrá mitigar su dolor. Tendré que esperar y hacer todo lo que pueda para que un día su sonrisa vuelva a iluminar nuestros días.

Oh, ella no llora.

Ni ella ni yo. Y seremos los únicos. Porque el cielo vuelve a llorar, como el día que te marchaste.

Llueve.

Pero tienes que estar contento, baka. Te han puesto un monumento junto a los de los Hokages y el de tu maestro Jiraya. Tu tumba parece un templo, y será un lugar importante de peregrinación para todos. Eres un mártir. Y has salvado al mundo. Toda Konoha te admira, y tu nombre vuela más allá de las fronteras del país del Fuego.

Eres un héroe. El más grande de todos los tiempos.

La gente comienza a marcharse. Ahora todos necesitamos descansar, para levantarnos mañana con una sonrisa. Vamos a ir a comer en tu honor, para celebrar tu ascenso, ¿sabes? Hasta que sólo quedamos nosotros. El antiguo equipo 7, y Tsunade.

Idiota, te has marchado antes de que pudiera decírtelo.

Se acerca a tu tumba, y con la voz quebrada y ahogada en llanto deja el sombrero de Hiokage descansado en una esquina de tu lápida, en la que figura tu nombre y tu nuevo título.

-Has cumplido tu sueño, Naruto. Ya eres el Rokudaime Hokage. El más grande de todos los tiempos.

Y, pese a todos, sonríe. Y su sonrisa se nos contagia.

Kakashi se marcha con ella, Y Sakura y yo rompemos a llorar, apoyándonos el uno en otro.

Idiota. Ambos hemos perdido a nuestro mejor amigo.

Así que al final esto es lo que queda de ti.

Una tumba.

Tu sonrisa.

Tu leyenda.

Tu historia.

Tu recuerdo. Porque no lo dejaremos morir…

…Naruto.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Que conste que lo he escrito con mucho sentimiento, y ni yo misma podía retener las lágrimas cuando lo escribía. Y el gesto de Tsunade, lo adoro! **

**Me voy a ir escondiendo (observa las caras de furia entre los lectores. Vienen con antorchas y palos) Emm... ¿un hospital? **

**Se agradecen los reviews n.n (le cae una llave inglesa en la cabeza y la deja x.x) **

**Say...o~  
**


End file.
